millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler Family
The Skyler Family is an American/ Mexican American family. Sheryl and Ewan met in Manhattan, New York. They eventually married 3 years later, and moved out to LA. They currently have 3 children; Carter, David and Claire Skyler. They are a middle class family, who lives in a neighborhood at some miles away of the Millard High. Also, they can be a slight "Absent-Minded" (e.g.: They can't remember their daughter's original name) Ewan Skyler Ewan Skyler is the husband of Sheryl Skyler and the father of Carter, David and Claire "Sky" Skyler. He works as a Police Officer in the town and he absolutely loves his job. At difference from his wife, he's more strict with his children. His hobbie is the photography. Sheryl Skyler Sheryl Skyler is the wife of Ewan Skyler and the mother of Carter, David and Claire "Sky". She works as a self-employed writer. She can be a bit worriesome about his daughter antics, like her love for skateboarding and other risk things, but loves her deeply. She haves 2 older sisters; Shirley and Nicole, though she didn't followed the fashion career like the both of them. Carter Skyler Carter Skyler '''is the oldest of the Skyler siblings. He's a jock at school, and enjoy being outside, though he as well shares a passionate for video games, like his brother David. He's legally an adult, and his parents are no longer responsible of him, but he stills live with them until he finds a job or ends the college. David Skyler '''David Skyler is the middle of the Skyler siblings. He's rather eccentric and is a very unusual boy, always embracing many other cultures, and shares an obsessive passionate with the video games just like his older brother. He talks with a lisp. He annoys more often his little sister than Carter, but they resembles a lot of feautures; similar hair and eye color, also the fact that both of them aren't very tall at all. He doesn't attend Millard High like her, but he's a Junior. Claire "Sky" Skyler See: Sky Skyler Claire "Sky" Skyler is the youngest of the Skyler siblings and the household, and probably the most smart, since she's the only one that can remember her name, despite she hates it. She's considered as tomboyish yet competitive girl. She behaves mostly as a "dumb blonde", but she's not that naive. She can be a bit rude, vain, selfish and a snob for some people, but she also is nice, charismatic and innocent. She's a sport all-star and desires to became a Sea Diver in a future, she also likes skateboarding, basketball and dodgeball. Sky is a smart girl, but prefers to use her own logic, or simply, her laziness wins over. She often tries to avoid the schemes of her older siblings, and often paybacks them, but she cares a lot for them. Johnny Skyler John "Johnny" Skyler" is the youngest brother of Ewan Skyler and the uncle of the Skyler siblings. He's 19 years old, same as Carter and they attend the same college. During vacations, he works as a part-time forest ranger near a ski-lodge, he loves excercising, especially squads, and snowball fighting. Scenes Family Birthday.jpg|The Family celebrating Carter's birthday FamilyPortrait.PNG|Skyler Family portrait Skyler Family.png|Skyler Family in BannedStory Category:Families Category:MySims Characters Category:BasicSky's Characters